Prove it
by NekoxNish
Summary: -Yo no soy gay-grito -Pruebalo dijo Cana -Besa a una chica. Despues de todo lo iba a tratar de hacer cuesto lo que cuesto. Un barril estaba en juego


Hola minna jeje hola soy Neko, jeje soy nueva, hi everybody jeje. Espero agradarle a todos asi como

**Prove it**

**Lunes**

-YO NO SOY GAY. ¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS DICIENDO?- Gray grito

Ese día el gremio estaba más ruidoso que nunca, de no ser así, hubieran escuchado el comentario del Fullbuster, todo estaba igual cada uno disfrutando de lo suyo, lo que hace normalmente un gremio, especialmente Fairy Tail a las 6 de la tarde.

El cielo se encontraba anaranjado con aves volando en él, el ocaso se veía en el exterior, era hermoso. Un chico de cabellos oscuros fácil de reconocer hablaba con su compañera de gremio Cana Alberona. Gray estaba en el lugar donde normalmente encontrarían a Cana, cerca del bar, junto al barril de cerveza, ese lugar siempre estaba reservado. Parecían estar teniendo una discusión, no como siempre que hablaban sobre los viejos tiempos. Todo comenzó con Gray acercándose a su vieja amiga, usualmente hablaban de misiones, de entrenar, de lo que harían la próxima semana, pero hoy día todo era diferente

Hoy día tenían una conversación muy poco usual: mujeres. Pues en ese entonces Cana creyó que Gray por lo menos estaría con una. Y ella no sabía, así que decidió preguntar…

-Yo nunca dije que eras gay, y no hay nada malo con ser gay, solo pensé que era raro, yo nunca te he visto con una mujer- dijo Cana recordando todas las veces que había visto a Gray en el gremio

-Y yo nunca te he visto con un hombre-

-¡Cállate eso es solo por cuestión de tiempo! No he tenido tiempo, tú no tienes excusa, tu estas siempre con Erza y con Lucy, podrías estar con una de ellas-

Gray pensó unos segundo, imaginando eso posible, no, no era posible, el con Erza, no, y tampoco con Lucy ella ya estaba ocupada por Natsu –Ellas son bonitas y inteligentes pero son como mi familia, nos necesitamos los unos a los otros, pero no como pareja, somos como hermanos o algo así, y además, tu también tienes a los hombres del gremio, son fuertes, y… y… hombres como dice Elfman-

-Lo que sea, para mi sigues siendo gay. Si son tan bonitas e inteligentes ¿Por qué las ves solo como hermanas? Conclusión: Gay, ¿Por qué no buscas una?-

-Hay cosas más importantes que la vida amorosa, sigo entrenando-

-El problema, es que tú no tienes vida amorosa, o ¿Te importa alguien?- dijo Cana, tratándole de sacar respuestas–Admítelo

Bueno Gray si tenía a alguien en que pensar, que le gustaba, pero era algo vergonzoso admitirlo, y derrumbaría su apariencia, y la pared de imagen que había colocado frente a todos. Admitir que su corazón se le aceleraba cada vez que el la veía a ella, que se le cortaba la respiración, prefería morir, a que sus compañeros lo vean así de débil -No tengo que, NO SOY GAY, NO SOY GAY, ¿Cuántas VECES TE LO TENGO QUE DECIR?-Dijo Gray otra vez, y otra vez. No era gay, le encantaban las mujeres, y sobretodo tenía una cierta atracción por una peculiar maga, la maga del agua, que con sus encantos había logrado atraparlo

-Pruébalo- dijo Cana

-¿Huh?- Gray la miro confundido

-Que tú no eres gay-

-¿Cómo?- Gray pregunto

-Besa a una chica- ella le respondió

-¿Qué?-

-Ya sabes un beso lo que un chico y una chica hacen-

-¿Y yo para que haría eso? Y además no puedo, solo escoger a una chica al azar y besarla no más-

-Ya se apostemos- dijo Cana sonriéndole maliciosamente, si su charla usual, apostar por cosas. Cana se veía segura de lo que estaba haciendo, apostar con su gran amigo, seria emocionante. Pues ella lo conocía y Gray solo aceptaba las cosas con apuestas

-¿Qué clase de apuesta?- Gray le dijo sonriéndole como un cómplice, esta era la 5ta apuesta que hacían esta semana, y él había ganado todas, le iba a ganar esta también –Ya, estás loca, pero lo hare. Si yo gano me darás uno de tus barriles especiales de cerveza-dijo Gray. Si apostaban eso, tenía que ganar a como dé lugar

-Está bien, entonces si yo gano, tendrás que comprarme uno a mi - dijo Cana

-¿A quién tengo que besar para ganarte?- pregunto Gray preparado

-A la siguiente persona que pase por la puerta- dijo Cana

Pero nunca pensaron quien entraría al gremio así de repente. La puerta del gremio se abrió lentamente dejando ver unos cabellos azulados y piel pálida, quienes le pertenecían a solo una persona, Juvia Lockser. La maga de Invocación, y el alquimista de hielo quedaron sorprendidos.

Paso lentamente en el gremio, ubicándose en la barra del bar cerca de Mirajane, giro al sentir miradas posadas sobre ella, y vio que era su Gray-sama –Hola Gray-sama- saludo dándole una sonrisa.

No era gran cosa, besarla… Oh no tenía que besar a Juvia… Gray bajo la cabeza sonrojado, el tenia que…que besar a... Juvia –si hola gray-sama, ve y bésala- dijo Cana - ¿O el gay no quiere?

-Ya basta, lo hare pero no ahora-

-Bien tienes hasta el viernes- dijo Cana tomando su barril tratando de beber

Gray la interrumpió -¿Y como sabrás que yo la bese?-

-Yo te veré- tomo su barril y se lo puso en la boca. Eso significaba que la conversación había terminado.

**Intento de beso 1: Lunes**

Bueno la hora de hablar había acabado. Solo tenía que besarla nada más. Solo era un beso.

La hora de la verdad había llegado, en este momento estaba en frente de ella en ese momento, lo iba a hacer ahora mismo –Juvia-

-¿Si Gray-sama?- la nombrada se giro, y quedo en frente de él, bueno la tenia al frente ahora ¿que debía hacer? Besarla de repente, no eso no sería muy justo para ninguno de los dos pero que ¿Rendirse? Miro un momento a Cana que sonreía maliciosamente viéndolos, no, tenía que ganar, tenía que ganar. Lo haría, ganaría

-Lo hare-grito, tomo los hombros de ella, y acerco sus rostros, pero el beso nunca llego, solo un terrible dolor de la frente, sus frentes habían chocado muy fuerte,

-Ouch, a Juvia le dolió- dijo Juvia sobándose la frente.

Con dolor o sin dolor lo iba a hacer, se acerco al rostro adolorido de Juvia, para besarla, y poder acabar la apuesta

-Juvia – dijo Cana desde su puesto inicial,

Ella giro rápidamente mirándola-¿Qué sucede Cana-san?- le pregunto haciendo que esta vez la cara de Gray se topara con los cabellos azulados de la Lockser. Mora azul, a eso olían sus cabellos. Juvia noto una respiración cálida en sus cabellos, giro y observo de nuevo a Gray, que estaba parado pensativo en el frente –Gray-sama ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto inocentemente Juvia

Gray la miro de nuevo, el plan había fallado, ella estaba allí sin nada, nunca se tocaron ni siquiera un poquito, solo sus frentes y su cara con su cabello, y si que le dolió a ambos en la primera–Nada, ponte algo en tu cabeza se te hará un chichón- Dijo recordando el primer golpe, se sonrojo y rápidamente se alejo de allí dejando a una Juvia confundida, si algo había aprendido era que Cana no los dejaría besarse.

Camino hacia al bar, solo faltaban 4 días. Y tenía que pensar rápido, que hacer y quizás trucos para besarla pues lo del beso de repente había fallado

Lucy observo extrañada la idea ¿Era ella o Gray trato de besar a Juvia? Gray se sentó a su lado y agacho la cabeza mientras le pedía una bebida a Mirajane.

**Más tarde…**

-¿Por qué me interrumpiste?- pregunto enojado Gray

-Nunca aclaramos las reglas, solo tienes que besarla y yo veré

-¡No!- se enojo

Cana quien ya tenía en su boca el barril de cerveza pronuncio un casi entendible –No te escucho estoy bebiendo-

**Intento de beso 2: Martes**

Otro día, otro intento, ese era el día numero 2, y estaba seguro de poder besarla, no como el día anterior que ambos se habían golpeado en la frente y todo había salido mal, por su rapidez y por culpa de Cana. Esta vez iba a hacer algo que había leído en alguna parte, solo acercar sus rostros de repente y solo tocar sus labios y ya. Este plan no iba a fallar. Era algo de un pastel de que se manchara, y fácilmente el accedía a limpiarla robándole un beso.

Gray había permanecido en el mismo lugar todo el tiempo esperándola y vigilando la puerta a cada momento esperando que llegara, tenía todo tan bien arreglado, ya le había dicho a Mirajane de tenerlo dos pedazos de pasteles listos, todo hasta el momento salía de acuerdo al plan, pero ese día Juvia llego muy tarde, y el permanecía en la misma posición después de varias horas en espera de ella, más bien cuando Natsu lo desafío, ni siquiera se inmuto, otro día pelearía con él.

-Hola Gray-sama- ella lo saludo con su típica cara sonriente al llegar

Gray le sonrió, hora de su plan-Hey Juvia hace mucho que no te veo- dijo el mintiendo pues apenas la había visto ayer –siéntate aquí- dijo señalando el puesto al lado de él, lo que ella accedió rápidamente-¿Qué tal estas? ¿Por qué has llegado tarde?-

-Gray-sama se dio cuenta de que no estaba, Juvia esta tan feliz- dijo poniendo los ojos de corazón lo que usualmente ella hacia al lado de él. Gray la miro con confusión –Juvia ha estado arreglando su departamento en Fairy Hills, fue tan difícil, en serio Juvia está muy cansada-

-¿Tienes hambre?- El le pregunto de repente

-Juvia no debería-

-Anda yo insisto- dijo él, se levanto rápidamente y fue al bar a ver los dos pedazos de pastel que le había encargado a Mirajane, la torta se veía tan deliciosa, y llevaba mucha crema para hacer que su plan fuera realidad. Gray le sonrió, y puso el pastel en el puesto de ella

Juvia tomo el pastel confundida ¿Desde cuándo Gray-sama era tan atento? Preguntándole como había estado, dándole un pastel, eso era raro, pero raro o no raro, ella amaba a Gray-sama. Empezaron a comer lentamente el pastel mirándose los unos a los otros.

-¿Qué delicioso esta?- dijo lluvia asombrada por la suavidad y cremosidad de aquel pastel

-Sí, son de un lugar a donde yo siempre voy, a mi me gustan los pasteles de allí, Erza me lo recomendó-

-Si Erza dicen que son deliciosos, es que son realmente deliciosos- dijo Juvia. Todo el mundo lo conocía, como a la Titania le gustaban tanto los pasteles, era lo que más juzgaba si todo estaba bien cremosidad, sencillez, suavidad, dulzura, todo.

-Sí parece una niña todavía comiendo dulces-

-No es solo una niña por comer dulces, todos tenemos algo infantil- dijo metiéndose una cucharada grande a la boca.

Gray observo a la maga del agua otra vez. ¡Eureka! Tenía una mancha por encima del labio superior –Si, a mi me parece la forma que tu comes, tienes sucio de crema, in-fan-te- dijo acercándose lentamente –Déjame limpiarlo- Gray se acerco lentamente, para así poder besarla, Ambos sintieron los alientos del otro, como todo el momento pasaba, ambos sonrojados, estaban cerca pero una hoja de papel se interpuso

-¿Pero qué?- Gray pregunto enojado, miro a la mano alargada de la hoja de papel, vio a la causante de aquello. Aquella con quien había hecho la apuesta

-Vayan a la lluvia de estrellas- dijo sonriente, sabiendo lo que había hecho -¿Los he interrumpido?-pregunto inocentemente, aunque Gray no se lo creía, ese cuento de no saber nada

-SI, lo estás haciendo ahora, ahora si nos permites- dijo Gray virándose hacia Juvia

Juvia miro curiosa aquel papel en la mano, tenia estrellas, y era muy brillante, capto su atención en un segundo-¿Lluvia de estrellas?- pregunto Juvia

-Sí, lluvia de estrellas, todo los años sucede, las estrellas se mueven alrededor del cielo, haciendo ver como si estuviera lloviendo, para encontrarse así, unirse, y si no se unen pierden, todos los años todo el pueblo se reúne para verlo-

-Oh- dijo ella sorprendida con los ojos iluminados -¿Cuándo es?

-Este viernes-

-Apunta a Juvia, Juvia ira-

-Okay- dijo Cana –Pero antes, Juvia-chan me acompañarías de misión

-¿Misión?- pregunto confundida

-Sí, una misión, anda por favor- dijo rogándole haciéndole cara de cachorrito –Nunca hemos ido de misión, anda por favor-

-Está bien- dijo ella -¿Por cuánto?

-Hasta mañana- dijo Cana-pero anda a alistar tus cosas, salimos ahora

-Juvia ira rápido- dijo yéndose rápido de allí

Cana miro a Gray –jaja, te ganare-

Rayos Cana había arruinado todo otra vez, día dos fallido. Lucy miro de nuevo desde su asiento hacia la escena, si, no estaba soñando, Gray trataba de besar a Juvia

**Intento de beso 3: Miércoles**

En alguna pate de su vida todos han escuchado de esa extraña tradición, se trataba de algo verde, si, los muérdagos. Según la tradición todo ser que estuviera debajo de un muérdago debería besarse, "algo estúpido" según el Fullbuster, pero algo muy útil por su apuesta. Ese día había llegado muy de mañana y había colocado algunos en donde usualmente Juvia se sentaba. Le iba a ganar a Cana de cualquier manera. Espero pacientemente a que ambas magas cruzaran la puerta.

-Gray ¿Qué hiciste con el gremio?- le pregunto Lucy observando los muérdagos al rededor

-Hice una puesta con Cana- dijo el sentándose al lado de ella mientras observaba la puerta a ver si llegaba

-¿Apuesta? ¿Qué apostaste? ¿Y para que los muérdagos?- le pregunto curiosa, en primera era octubre, todavía faltaba mucho para navidad, y también le daba curiosidad al ver al Fullbuster tratando de besar a la peli azul.

Gray le empezó a contar todo desde principio a fin, desde cuando su compañera lo llamo gay, hasta el final, en sus intentos fallidos de besos –Un barril está en juego- dijo, el no le pensaba pagar eso a Cana, el no perdía, no le gustaba perder, excepto contra Erza, si batallaba con Erza perdía, por eso debía hacerse fuerte, para ganarle a ella, y ser el más fuerte de todo el gremio.

-Ahmmm-dijo Lucy sorprendida de lo que había escuchado –pero con muérdagos no lograras nada, Imagínate que llegue y se siente junto a Gajeel, no te va a besar a ti- Si, Lucy tenía razón, podría que estuviera con otro tipo debajo –También deberías planear todo bien, si te enteraste, Juvia se fue con Cana de misión hasta el viernes-

-¿Hasta el viernes?- le pregunto Gray –Me dijo que hasta hoy, me ha engañado

-A veces me pregunto qué pasa en tu cabeza, también deberías pensar a una chica no le gustaría ser besada así-

-¿No le gustaría ser besada así?- dijo confundido -¿Cómo?

-Es fácil, una chica espera un beso romántico, lindo, inolvidable, no un beso así, porque eso lo recordaras el resto de tu vida-

-¿Tu que sabes sobre eso?-

-Soy una chica-

-Te escucho- dijo Gray comenzando a escuchar que hacer

**Intento de beso 4: Viernes**

El viernes había llegado, así como el día en que Juvia y Cana llegaban, y su intento final de beso. Ese día era el último intento. El había dado lo mejor en sus jugadas, así como su contrincante. Y quedaba otra as debajo de la manga. Lanzaría su mejor jugada.

Había escuchado a Lucy, todo lo que ella había dicho. Lo que debería y no debería hacer, se sentía una mujer tras escuchar todo eso, pero todavía seguía siendo hombre. Según Lucy Cana de seguro no los dejaría solos por un bien rato, si alguna vez llegaran a estar juntos los dos. Lucy dijo que la llevara a un lugar hermoso, y como hoy era esa sagrada lluvia de estrellas, sería el perfecto lugar.

Todos se reunían en la parte más alta de Magnolia, el mirador el cual tenía un parque rodeado de varios árboles, con una hermosa vista hacia las estrellas, y hacia la ciudad iluminada de Magnolia. Era una de las grandes atracciones para ver la iluminada ciudad, y sobre todo las estrellas

-Hey idiota ¿Qué haces?- pregunto una voz conocida detrás de él. Lo conocía muy bien

-No me llames idiota, flamita- dijo Gray girándose a ver a su compañero que se encontraba al lado de Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Happy y Charle. Si estaba Erza no podían pelear, rayos lo haría durante la próxima semana. Y se aprovecharía de toda esa semana por las cosas que no pudo hacer esta semana.

-Hey Gray- dijo Erza saludándolo -¿También vienes a ver la lluvia de estrellas?

-Si- dijo el –Quería ver las estrellas como el resto del mundo

-Sí, toda Magnolia esta aquí- dijo mirando todo el paisaje. Todo estaba maravilloso. Todos sobre unas mantas en el suelo hablando y compartiendo, en parejas, y en amigos.

-Que vista- dijo Wendy empezándose a sentar en la manta estirada en el suelo

-Bueno unámonos-dijo Erza sacando una mata y estirándola en todo el suelo al lado de la manta de Gray

-Que vista- dijo Wendy empezándose a sentar en la manta estirada en el suelo

-Sí, ya quiero ver las estrellas- dijo Lucy emocionada –lucirán hermosas, y será un momento perfecto

Gray entendió el mensaje de lo perfecto algo así, pero algo no le cabía en la cabeza ¿Donde estaba Juvia?

-Gray-sama- el giro y vio a la chica peli azul atrás de él mirándole sonriéndole con esa sonrisa que derretía el corazón de todas las personas

-Hey Juvia- dijo su Gray-sama, ambos se vieron entre sí. Había tranquilidad y silencio mientras Juvia estaba sonrojada

-Awww que linda pareja- dijo Natsu tratando de molestar a Gray

-Juvia siéntate al lado mío- se ofreció Gray por parte del plan. Pero había algo que arruinaba el plan de él, al verlo bien, Natsu no lo dejaría de molestar por el resto de su vida si no se equivocaba. Si lo había molestado solo por sonreírle a ella, que sería si solo fuera un beso. Nunca había pensado esa alternativa –Hey alguien quiere bocadillos yo y Lucy los traeremos- dijo jalando a Lucy de la mano llevándosela

-Rival de amor- dijo Juvia observándola con un aura molesta

Gray la jalo y se la llevo lejos de allí

-Gray ¿Cuál es tu problema?- pregunto Lucy confusa

-No puedo besar a Juvia si tu y el resto están aquí, Natsu no parara de molestar- dijo el molesto explicándole todo a Lucy

-Oh y ¿Por qué no se van a otra parte, no lo sé?-

-Buena idea-

Volvieron rápido a donde estaban para seguir con el plan, pues más rápido mejor

-Hey ¿y los bocadillos?- pregunto

-No habían-el miro a Juvia- Vámonos Juvia- dijo jalándola de la mano y llevándosela lejos, seguiría con el plan costara lo que costara

Natsu miro confundido la escena quería averiguar qué pasaba -¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto confundido –Vayamos a averiguar-

-Suena interesante- dijo Erza

Caminaron más bien corrieron hasta un lugar desconocido dentro del parque y el gran mirador que era. Empezaron a respirar agitadamente a causa del gran recorrido que habían hecho ambos. Lentamente sus respiraciones se tranquilizaron y volvieron a la normalidad.

Juvia miro de nuevo a Gray que últimamente estaba raro -¿Qué le sucede Gray-sama Últimamente está un poco raro? Si es un problema Juvia es toda oídos

-Nada ¿Qué te parece si paseamos?- Gray miro a la peli azul mientras ponía un brazo detrás de su espalda

Al sentir el contacto con su Gray-sama, Juvia se tenso, ese contacto se sentía tan bien, como nunca habían estado así. Se sentía tan bien. Gray empezó a caminar lentamente, esperando el momento indicado

Juvia se detuvo cerca de él, la figura de Gray no era muy notable en la oscuridad, pero si podía sentirlo y saber que era el-Gray-sama ¿Por qué no regresamos, nos vamos a perder la lluvia de estrellas?- pregunto curiosa Juvia

-Porque quería estar a solas contigo ¿No te gusta?-

-Si, a Juvia le gusta estar con Gray-sama-

El arbusto se movió un poco, sin haber viento ni nada, y un poco de risa se empezó a escuchar, ambos se giraron al pequeño arbusto a su lado. Gray tomo una roca y la lanzo contra él, un "au me las pagaras" salió de él. Las personas escondidas en el, salieron a la vista haciendo notar 3 siluetas en la oscuridad, unas de ella era de Natsu por su reconocible voz a kilómetros de distancia. La otra portaba una larga cabellera de seguro seria Erza, y la otra era de Lucy que quería mirar cómo salía el plan

-Gray, eso es lo mas afeminado que he oído- dijo Natsu empezándose a reír a carcajadas

-¿Cómo se atreven a espiarnos?- pregunto con furia apretando su puño

-Gray estoy muy orgullosa de ti- dijo Erza

Tomo de nuevo la mano de Juvia –Vamos Juvia a un lugar más tranquilo-

Gray corrió de nuevo arrastrando a Juvia de aquel lugar, si no se equivocaba Cana estaría siguiéndolos, pero tendría que ser más cuidadoso con ella pues Cana no pensaba perder esta vez.

Gray se paro en frente de ella mirándola otra vez a sus ojos azules como el mar-Juvia cierra los ojos por favor- dijo Gray haciendo que la maga del agua se paralizara-

Gray puso las manos en los hombros de la chica, la brisa pasó entre sus cuerpos haciendo que los cabellos se movieran lentamente. Gray se acerco lentamente a la maga del agua en shock al frente. Después de un largo momento ella cerró los ojos haciéndole caso a la orden ante, acercando su cuerpo al de él para sentir el calor del aliento de Gray. Y espero algo que nunca llego.

Rápidamente Juvia fue jalada por otra mano, una femenina, abrió los ojos y descubrió para su sorpresa que era su compañera de gremio Cana, Juvia desde su puesto solo vio polvo y a Gray empezando a seguirlas. Su mente proceso todo lentamente, Gray la iba a besar, se sentía emocionada, se enrojeció y se dejo llevar por Cana a quien sabe donde

Cana giro otra vez el rostro y grito –Gray no te permitiré besarla, voy a ganar la apuesta-

Juvia se detuvo rápidamente con toda la fuerza posible haciendo que partículas de polvo se levantaran del suelo -¿Besar a Juvia? Y además ¿Apuesta cual Gray-sama?- pregunto curiosa -¿Por qué besar a Juvia tenía que ver en una apuesta? ¿Qué acaso aposto a que Juvia tenía que besarlo o si no perdía? ¿No pensó en como ella se sentía?-

Gray se detuvo en frente, le decidió decir la verdad en vez de hacer otra cosa y arruinar todo –Si, yo aposte con Cana a que podía besarte- dijo Gray a la maga-Juvia lo siento yo…

La Lockser puso sus brazos alrededor del Fullbuster y sus palabras fueron calladas por un beso de la persona en frente de él, Juvia.

-Nooooo- Cana grito –Rayos perdí

Ambos no le hicieron caso al beso. Gray rápidamente se dejo llevar por el beso y lentamente arremedo los ojos de Juvia los cuales se encontraban cerrados, pasó sus manos atrás de la cintura de la chica y empezó a disfrutar. El beso fue dulce, tierno y perfecto según él. Pero se detuvo de repente.

-Cana le debes lo que sea que apostaron a Gray-sama- dijo mirando a Cana –y Gray-sama- se giro hacia él quien actualmente estaba en estado de shock, alzo su mano y le dio una leve cachetada, la cual no reacciono por su estado de shock –la próxima dígale a Juvia-

Juvia se fue lentamente del lugar sonriendo, se había puesto feliz pues por fin había besado a su Gray-sama, ese era el primer paso.

-Wow- dijo Gray aun en estado de shock por lo que había pasado. Salió rápidamente y corrió detrás de la peli azulada que se alejaba en el horizonte. No le importo haber ganado la apuesta. Solo necesitaba aclarar algo.

Llego cerca de la Juvia, la miro a los ojos notando cuantas emociones estaban pasando en frente de ella. Y sin más ni siquiera palabras, choco sus cuerpos sin golpearse y la beso sin más sin palabras ni nada mientras del cielo caían miles de estrellas

**Lejos de allí**

-Natsu págame- dijo Erza detrás de los arbustos –El si la beso

-Rayos ese idiota, debía haber hecho algo- dijo Natsu empezando a buscar entre sus bolsillos

Hola minna jeje hola soy Neko, jeje soy nueva, hi everybody jeje. Bueno después de pensarlo varias veces decidi escribir esta historia, espero que les agrade


End file.
